


So You Also Hit that Post?

by BrookieKomTrikru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookieKomTrikru/pseuds/BrookieKomTrikru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I saw you run into a pole and was so busy laughing at you that I ran into the same pole. (Requested by Anon on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You Also Hit that Post?

"I'm going to be so late," Lexa grumbled as she was speed walking down the sidewalk, passing a few students on the way. Her classes for the day started at ten, but she forgot to set her alarm. Her dorm was only fifteen minutes away from her class, but she got up at nine-fifty-five.

Lexa felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She quickly fished it out of her pocket and unlocked her screen.

Anya (10:04am): You're late.

The brunette rolled her eyes like her friend could her through the phone.

Lexa (10:05am): I know. I woke up late.

Anya (10:05am): Hurry up, Professor Kane isn't here yet.

Well that was a plus. Lexa didn't have much further to walk anymore; an estimated five minutes. She quickly typed:

Lexa (10:06am): I'll be there s

She ran into something. Hard. Lexa stumbled back a couple steps. She dropped her phone, held her forehead, and shut her eyes in pain. "Ow..." In front of her she heard another girl laughing until she heard another 'ping' followed by a 'thunk'.

"OW!"

Lexa opened her eyes. There was a blonde girl holding her head with her eyes squeezed shut. Lexa took her hand off her forehead and raised an eyebrow at the girl.

The blonde opened a bright blue eye and looked at Lexa. "Uh...sorry," she mumbled.

Lexa smirked at her. "For laughing? Or for running into the same pole as I did?"

The blonde faintly blushed, "Um, both?" She laughed sheepishly. "I shouldn't have laughed I guess."

Lexa gave a small giggle and bent down to pick up her phone. Beside it was a cup of spilt coffee. "It seems you dropped your drink."

The other girl looked down and her eyes widened. "Oh shit, I'm late to class because of that!" She pouted, "Now I have no reason to be late at all!"

The brunette put her hand over her mouth and stared at the blonde with amused eyes. She moved her hand, "What's your name?"

The girl looked up, "Oh! I'm Clarke Griffin," She stuck out her hand. "what's yours?"

Lexa grasped the hand and shook it. "I'm Lexa Woods."

The girl—Clarke—smiled at her. "That's a pretty name! It fits you then." Then her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh, I mean...um...sorry."

Lexa smiled at her. "Thank you, Clarke. And I know it would be late, but I could buy you another coffee later? It is kind of my fault you lost this one."

Smiling, Clarke nodded her head jovially. "Yeah, sure! I'll give you my number so you can text me later." Lexa unlocked her phone and handed it to the blonde. Clarke took a minute to type in everything and handed it back to the brunette.

Clarke looked back up at Lexa. "I should hurry and get to my class; I'm over fifteen minutes late."

Lexa nodded at her, "Right, I probably am too."

The two stared into each other's eyes for a minute; green on blue. Suddenly, Lexa's phone went off and broke the two out of their gaze. "I should get going," Clarke said hastily. "Bye Lexa!" She started running down the opposite direction of the sidewalk. Lexa looked down at her phone to see a message from Anya.

Anya (10:15am): You're really late. The professor started the lesson a while ago.

Lexa (10:16): Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. It's been month since I wrote anything remotely entertaining to read, and I got this prompt I think a month ago, so I popped this out in about 20 minutes.
> 
> Please leave constructive criticism :)


End file.
